Gary Oak
Gary Oak is a Pokemon trainer from Kanto. He holds a rivalry with Brock and the missing Ash Ketchum, but helps combat Ganondorf and his army along with other enemies. The only person who would consider him a friend is his grandfather, the famed Prof. Oak. His narcissistic personality leads to him being a general annoyance to those around him. Due to his supposed hate for those around him, his true allegiance is questionable. In Seasons Four and Five, he acts as a replacement to Ash, and along with Brock, serves as the main comic relief. History Background Gary Oak was born in Kanto, and was Ash Ketchum's neighbor from the time they were young. They were friends who saw movies together, but it is unknown what caused their friendship to dematerialize. It is unknown when and why Gary leaves Kanto, but he goes to the real world. His grandfather also travels to the real world at some point, implying they traveled together. Ash and Brock 2 Gary invites Ash and Brock to his house. When Ash and Brock come to Gary's house, Gary reveals that the only reason he invited Ash and Brock over to his house was so he could brag how much better his house is from their houses. Gary gives Ash and Brock a tour of his house showing how much better his house is from their houses. After the tour they sit on Gary's couch telling stories. Gary tells a story about how he caught both Mew and Mewtwo using one Pokeball. After Gary finishes his story Gary suggests they watch Kill Bill. During the movie Ash and Brock to decide to leave, but before they do Gary stops them and takes them to his pool. While Gary shows them his pool, Ash whispers something to Brock and they both start giggling. Gary becomes suspicious and demands Ash and Brock tell him what they were giggling about. Ash tells Gary he saw something in the deep end of the pool that is slightly more awesome than he is. Gary tells Ash he is "full of Snorlax poop" and investigates the deep end of the pool. While he is investigating, Ash and Brock push Gary into the pool. While Ash and Brock are laughing at him, Gary swears he will get Ash and Brock back. Season Three Gary is at Ash's house, and he tells Ash they should catch some Magikarps. Ash claims he's bored when Brock shows up and Ash leaves to hang out with Brock. Gary tries to convince them to stay, but they leave. Gary soon realizes he's more awesome than Ash and Brock combined he doesn't need them. The Movie Gary is dancing to the Pokemon theme song while pushing Ash and Brock around so he can have the spot light. While at Ash's House Brock beats him at the Pokemon card game. Ash asks Gary how he got to his house. Gary says his gramps drove him here. Professor Oak appears and compliments Gary and they both make fun of Ash and Brock. Shadow Mario later says that he will kill Mario and friends, including Gary. Gary is playing Twister with Brock, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Wario. During the game Gary gets annoyed with everyone and insults Mario. In the end of the game Gary admits he is having fun and laughs when the game is over like everyone else does. Gary and Brock are seen wrestling over who gets to referee the football game. When Yoshi scores a touchdown during the game Gary says, "No touchdown" because dinosaurs "don't count." During the rest of the football game Gary and Brock both make the calls but, are still fighting over it. Gary decides to hang out with Ash and Brock to make himself look cooler. Ash claims that Gary has no friends which Gary says he has plenty of, but when Brock asks Gary to name all his friends Gary can't name any. Brock then teases Gary about his Grandpa being his only friend when Professor Oak appears. Gary tells his grandpa that Ash is being a jerk to him. Ash and Brock try to convince Professor Oak that Gary is a jerk when they hear a lawn mower. All of a sudden an evil lawn mower appears and Gary and the others run away in fear. Later Gary appears in the "Good Video Games" Music Video. Gary tells Ash he wants to see him. When Ash comes over to Gary and asks what he wanted to see him for Gary reveals he just wanted to tell him how stupid he is. Ash leaves and Mario comes over to Gary telling him his concerns about Link. Mario then wonders why he's telling Gary that and tells him to keep an eye out for Link and leaves. Gary then calls his best friend which turns out to be Professor Oak and asks him to pick him up. Gary and Ash are playing Pokemon. Then, Ash proclaims he has finally caught all 493 species of Pokemon. Gary is shocked and starts to cry and swears to Ash that he'll have his revenge. Ash replies that he doubts it and pushes him off the bench they were both playing on. Ash leaves. Gary pulls out his cell phone and calls his grandfather, Professor Oak, to come and pick him up. Season Four Gary appears in Season Four like usual fighting with Brock.﻿ He challenges Brock to a showdown with the winner becoming Donkey Kong's best friend despite DK not knowing him. As usual, both Pokeballs malfunction, and because of this they confront Mario. Mario tells them about the Beacon, and how all of their powers are gone. Gary and Brock both scream "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?????????????????????", and start yelling at Mario. He and Brock's Pokéballs get stolen by the Mario Bros. for the Mafia but are given back with the blame on Ash. He later leaves with all their stuff with Ness coming after him. He and Brock later get into a fight over which one of them sucks the most. Under Ness's suggestion they visit Professor Oak who will determine who sucks more. He however makes them do chores like washing and waxing his car which he claims is a task that will help him determine who sucks the most. He with Brock end up stealing lunch money for the Professor (about $16.50). Professor Oak then reveals the final task to determine who sucks more which is waxing his back, something which disgusts him and Brock. Later he and Brock are covered in band aids, having fixed Professor Oak's plumbing, hooked up his cable TV, mowed his lawn with a pair of scissors, and tried to steal honey from 20 bee hives without being stung (which they failed). Professor Oak then tells them to make him a years supply of sushi with their hands tied behind their backs, much to their dissapointment. After this, Professor Oak gives them their final challenge: to find a purple vase. They find it under his bed, and he gives them his verdict: They both equally suck as they never resisted to do any of his tasks! Upon hearing this, Brock and Gary begin to argue who hates each over more and turn to Professor Oak on the matter, who sees this as a great oppertunity to exploit the boys even further Season Five He and Brock help out Snake fight the Ninjas while Snake fights Tommy. Gary then has a race with Brock which ends in Gary as the winner. He tells Wario that Snake already went into the house to go to the bathroom. Gary is then later shocked when Snake dies. After training, Gary takes part in the battle between The League of Bad Guys, but is easily defeated by four ninjas after bragging on how awsome he is. He later comes with Mario and Brock to go to Profesor Oak's house by walking and later driving both ending in issues. After meeting with Professor Oak and hearing his plan, Gary goes with Brock and Mario to Hyrule which he notes is like the forrest near Mario's House. Personality Gary is very self absorbed, he thinks that he is "awesome" and better than every one else, and won't stop believing that. Yet despite this, he displays shock when Snake has a heart attack. Abilities He is better than Ash, Brock, and every one else. or so he thinks he is. Other than that, he is an extremely incompetent person with no special abilities. Relationships Brock Gary and Brock hate each other, basically. However, they are forced to work together. Throughout Season 4, Brock and Gary have been determined to find out who sucks more. Eventually, the pair get so desperate they perform "dangerous" tasks, mainly housework, requested by Professor Oak, to determine their "suck levels". Professor Oak Gary is Professor Oak's "favorite grandson". Because of this, Professor Oak never believes anything Ash or Brock have to say against Gary, such as "he smells" or is "annoying". Trivia *Originally, Gary wasn't meant to appear after Ash and Brock 2. *Gary's outfit resembles the original anime outfit, only his shirt is blue rather than purple-ish. *In Poke-Suckers, Brock said he made a Facebook page called People who think Gary Oak Sucks, and it has 90,000,000 likes. There is a page of the same name made by fans, but it has not achieved 90,000,000 likes. *Gary and Snake are both played by the same actor, leading to the running gag of Snake going to the bathroom while Gary is around. Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Ash and Brock Category:The Mushroom Force